Infamous
by Mita427
Summary: [BS S6ish] Spike’s past always comes back to shake life up. He left his childe behind in the 50's, & now she’s back. As the leader of a band of vamps, she doesn’t know what’s in for her when she’s linked to Spike, the demon world's favorite traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Infamous**

Author: Mita427 or just Mita for short. :)

Rating: PG-13 for maybe some swearing and such.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mya and the notorious gang and all those new characters and such. All those other smart people with all the money have all possession of everything else, yadda yadda.

Feedback: Those lovely little plugs at the bottom aren't there for nothin'! You can e-mail me at Cheerios2788hotmail.com if ya got something to tell me.

Distribution: You want it? You _really_ want it? You _really, really_ want it? Well, you can have it! Just tell me where it's going and ask me first please! Leave a review or e-mail me at the address from above.

Summary: Spike's past always comes back to bite him in the ass. He left his childe behind, and now she's back. And she's not alone. As the leader of the biggest and most notorious band of vampires to date, she doesn't know what's in store when she's linked to the traitor. The traitor to the demon world the band of vamps would do anything to annihilate, even if it means destroying their own leader. (_Around Season 6-sh)_

Author's Note: If you've read _What Are Friends For_, you know the new character that is introduced, which is Mya. This is a whole new story, which introduces her in a whole new way with a new Big Bad and more!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dark.

Gloomy.

Boring. Old. Cemetery.

That's all that Buffy could think of as she walked through her patrol, with the Scoobies of course, with weapons at hand. Patrolling had been so dull the past few days that Buffy didn't mind having the company along, as long as it got her mind off of it. Off of him. That stupid bleached wonder. He was always stalking, lurking, spying, anything to prod his way into Buffy's life. But he made her feel. _To feel._ That's all she wanted; but Spike always wanted more. Love. That annoying four letter word that always carved its way into her life. And she hated it. She hated him. They way that he could make her beg for it; make her scream; make the pile of cinder erupt into a full blaze. And she loved every minute of it until she stormed out of his crypt without another moment's notice. And her life continued that way. Back and forth and back and forth and-

"Buffy? Earth to Buffster?" Xander asked as he realized his best friend had zoned out.

"Uh, wha? Sorry, what were you saying, Xan?" Buffy said as she shook her head and put her full attention back into the conversation.

"Well, I was just saying that I thought my little step routine was pretty snazzy. I mean I've never done anything like that before. It was-"

"Dull," Anya interrupted with a sigh, "I've seen chaos demons dance better than that. And their wrinkled skin seems to jiggle its way…"

Anya faded as she saw Xander's desperate gestures to stop. She gave him an awkward look before she said,

"Xander, will you stop that. It's not polite. You never do that when we're having sex. When can we go back home and have sex?"

"Uh, later, Ahn," Xander answered uncomfortably as he forced smile on his face.

Buffy and Willow both glanced back at each other before shaking their heads and continued their walk. Willow cautiously held the crossbow against her chest as Buffy held Mr. Pointy at her side.

"So, how's everything going?" Buffy asked.

"Ok, I guess. I mean, I'm still working on the no-poofy stuff and I'm thinking about going back to school because, well, no school-age is bad school-age?" Willow ended oddly.

"You miss her don't you?" Buffy questioned but she already knew the answer.

"A whole lotta. But I know I have to stop the magicks, it's the only way," Willow answered sadly.

Buffy was about to say something when she felt it, that tingly sensation that crawled up her spine when a vampire was near. She stopped on a dime which caused Xander, who was walking behind Anya, to slam right into her. Anya angrily turned around and slapped him on the arm and Xander let out a shriek as he clutched his arm. Willow shushed the both of them as she watched Buffy try to find the vampire.

Buffy walked towards a tree where several bushes were aligned beside it and signaled the gang to hide behind them as she looked through the branches. Buffy looked through to find a strange sight. She barely noticed the rustle of leaves as Willow, Xander, and Anya, adjusted to get a better view.

* * *

Mya stood in front of a grave that the gang couldn't see, with a bouquet of red and white roses nestled in her arms. She kneeled over to place the flowers down and touched the letters with her fingers. _Mom,_ Mya thought. She remembered the days long, long, ago before her mother had crossed into the heavens. They were good times; times where the only thing you could do was smile. She smiled a sad smile as she stood up once again and glanced over to her left. Her demeanor changed. A flash of gold passed through Mya's eyes as she growled at the grave beside her mother's. They actually put _his_ next to hers; her father. The nerve of those people! After all the hurt, the pain, the scars, they still put his body next to her mum's. She cocked her fist and slammed it unto the headstone and shattered one corner. She cocked her fist again and again until the gravestone was nothing but rubble and her knuckles were bloody and cut. Satisfied, she went back and gazed upon the grave once again.

* * *

Buffy, totally and utterly confused, thought that this would be the best time to advance.

"Stay hidden until I tell you to come out," Buffy whispered and walked out of the bushes.

To Buffy's surprise, the vamp didn't even notice her presence and sent a kick to her back that sent the vampire soaring. Dazed, the vampire, angrier than before, set out to destroy the thing that interrupted her. And the fight began. Punch after punch, kick after kick, grunt after grunt, and the fight kept going. The gang watched with minimal amusement as they sat in the bushes, half asleep.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Spike whispered loudly as she crept up behind the Scoobies.

They all let out a squeal of fright before they glared daggers through Spike. Spike, extremely pleased at his mere attempt at being evil, smirked with satisfaction. Willow and Xander turned back to the fight to get their heartbeats back to normal as Anya explained the situation.

"Buffy's been fighting this vampire-whore for a while now and she's taking time away from the orgasms that Xander and I are supposed to have." Anya blunted recited.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at the ex-vengeance demon and turned around to take a much needed drag on his cigarette. He felt the Scoobies move in and assumed that she signaled them for help. She always took help from her dear Scoobies. She never accepted a hand from him whenever she needed it desperately. What's wrong with accepting some help when you need it? Despite the fact that he was a vampire, he was a perfectly good fighter. She always had that 'holier than thou' attitude that she stomped about; Buffy: The Bloody Vampire Slayer. Spike scoffed as he took a final drag and stomped out the bud beneath his boot.

"Might as check out who the lucky trollop is," Spike said to himself as he swaggered out of the brush.

Spike looked on to see Buffy gain the advantage and hugged the vampire from behind to keep her from moving. Buffy fought to keep the vampire in her grip and swiftly poised the stake for the kill.

Meanwhile, the female vampire, saw a flash of platinum blonde in front of her eyes and screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

"Spike!" Mya called out and immediately regretted it as the slayer pushed her into a tombstone.

Spike stood in front of Buffy as the gang emerged from the bushes to find out what was going on. Mya, on the other hand, rubbed a sore spot on her head and glanced up at the stupid headstone that had to get in her way. And then her world froze. All she could see was the one little word engraved on the stone ever-so-neatly; Raj. Gone, the only one she had left, gone. The only thing, the only person she had left was snatched away from her, just two months before. Alone, once again. And her world crashed upon her.

Mya pushed herself off the ground angrily and trudged back to…anywhere. Anywhere away from this place. She gave Spike a cold, hard glance before she shoved him aside and left the slayer and company who watched as the vampire stalked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Plug of the chapter. Oh now I love this time of…err…season…no, no…day…err…whatever. Just hope that you guys like that chapter! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope that this will make it up to you all who are going to miss _To Be With You_ for awhile. I don't know when exactly I'm going to resume writing on that but when I figure it out, I'll make sure to let you guys know!

_Spike: _Out. For. A. **Review**. Bitch.

(No Place Like Home)

clears throat Muahahahahahaha, don't ya just love me? O:)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer and all else in Chapter 1_**

Chapter 2

The gang just stood there, flabbergasted with what they had just seen. A couple of blinks, utter confusion, and after a few moments of realization, the Scoobies finally realized they were still in the middle of a cemetery with a vampire on the loose.

"Shouldn't we go stake her, or something?" Willow suggested slowly as she picked out her words carefully.

Anya quickly backed her up, "Yes. Stake her. Then, Xander and I could do some staking of our own."

Xander just shrugged dejectedly as he knew that he could never avoid the brutally honest comments of his lover, but he loved her with his heart, he did.

"Yeah. You guys wait up here, I'll be back." Buffy said just as she was about to run off in the direction of the vampire.

"No," A familiar British voice stopped her in mid gallop.

"What?" Buffy retorted after she angrily turned around and glared at Spike.

"Unless you want your pretty little head on a stick, I'd suggest not staking her. At least, not at the moment," Spike smartly told her over his shoulder.

Buffy, clearly angered and repulsed by the fact that Spike, of all _sexy, vampiric, undead_, bodies was telling her what was right and wrong, asked "Are _you_ telling me what to do?"

Spike swiftly turned around with his prized duster billowing around him, and got right smack into Buffy's personal bubble and furiously informed, "No, _I'm_ just saying that while you're sitting here arguing with me, she'd probably be halfway around the bloody world by now."

Buffy shut her trap as soon as the words flowed out of Spike's mouth and she grasped that he was right. And she hated it when he was right. He had this way of _always_ being right and always being honest with himself and everyone else. And that right pushed her buttons. She thought about her utter hatred for that bottle-blond vampire with a death glare firmly glued on her face. She thought up everything that she could. _Bastard, peroxide poop, bleached wonder, sexy Spike, rock hard abs…_ Her thoughts were once jolted when she came to understanding of what she was thinking and glared once more back at Spike.

"Let's just finish patrol," Buffy spat before she headed in the opposite direction.

The Scoobies just stood there once again in bewilderment before reluctantly following a pissed off Slayer. Willow took one last pitiful look at Spike before she quickly jogged her way back into Buffy's steps.

Spike just tilted his head to try and figure out what gears were turning in the Slayer's head but quickly gave up. He would never find out what went on in there. He scoffed at the retreating form of the Slayer before he lit a fag and stalked in the opposite direction of the Scoobies.

* * *

Mya ran as quickly as she could to the museum nearby. Her next stop. Mya had been through many towns and cities in her days, and to do only two things. Make a name for herself, and get the loot. And loot she had. From her years as the leader of a courageous band of vampires, she'd become smart. She'd been smart in her human days, too. Always conniving and could easily create plans to get what she wanted or get out of anything. Some would call her a criminal. But she thinks of herself as a mastermind. What's a life, or un-life, to life, if you can't run it the way you want to?

She slowed down to a halt when she reached a darkened spot behind an opening into the museum. She carefully walked towards her destination and sure enough she could hear the quiet whispers of bodies. She walked up behind a well-built man, a light-skinned black man, clad in black to blend into the night. She looked up at the tall figure before she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone set up in position, Orion?" Mya asked and the man turned around to reveal a ridged face with fangs in place.

"Perfect," Orion answered while he changed back to his human form, "I've got Leo, Scorpio, Polar, and Capra set up around the perimeters as the guards," He pointed to the different places around the building, "We should be clear until the next shift comes in, in about an hour."

"Great, let's get a move on it," Mya answered as she placed on her leather gloves and motioned for Orion to follow.

The two vampires set out to the museum, armed with their strength, and ready with their mission. This was what she lived for. Her vamps and her missions. And with those two she became the strongest vampiress in her day. These vampires were her league of loyal Childes, and the most loyal of them all, her first Childe, Orion. Orion had been there since the beginning. He was the one who first got Mya back onto her feet and helped her become the great vampire that she is today. And she had complete trust in him. There was no one in the world that Mya would trust, except for him. Well, that is now. There was this time before, but we won't get into that, not just yet.

Mya and Orion walked up equipped with everything they needed to a well disguised Capra who masqueraded as a security guard.

"Have yourself a good meal, Capra?" Mya asked with a tinge of wickedness.

"Never had a security guard before, tastes almost like chicken," Capra replied sarcastically as he stared straight ahead while Mya smiled and shook her head.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it," Orion offered as he walked passed Capra and towards the entrance to the building. "Give us a warning if you see, hear, or smell anything shady. Let's make this one as big as the others," Mya notified and gave Capra a soft punch in the gut before she walked to the entrance.

"After you," Orion said as he held the door open.

"Oh _please_, don't even start with that shit," Mya replied, annoyed.

The pair walked into the museum, Orion close behind Mya, and searched for their destination. They walked around the museum, looking at the paintings, the murals, the sculptures. They occasionally exchanged glances at each other, making sure that everything was under control. And then the treasure came into view.

A gold goblet sat on top of its stand right in the corner of the Egyptian section of the displays. The good sized goblet had intricate paintings of people, a princess maybe, who was looking for her prince. The gold shined behind the colors of blue, red, and brown that brought the Egyptians to life.

Mya motioned for Orion to get the sack ready as she prepared to lift the artifact from its resting place. Orion quickly and carefully opened the sack and nodded when he was ready. Mya carefully picked up the artifact and placed it gently into the bag. She then removed another artifact, a fake artifact, with the same look at the real one, and placed it onto the stand. She smiled at the ease of the plan and exchanged one last glance with Orion before they headed out.

In no time, the two arrived at the exit and there was Capra waiting for their arrival. He stood still as a rock and stared straight into the distance.

"Would you quit the security guard routine and tell everyone the plan worked," Orion told Capra and smacked him on the back of the head.

Capra shook himself out of his reverie and slowly went to the business of gathering his mates as he said to himself, "Must've been the blood in that fat bastard,"

Mya took one hard look at the bag in her hand as Orion stood next to her and with satisfaction said, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, guess who's back?! Guess who's back?! LOL, look! It's a brand new chappy just for you guys! Aren't ya excited?! cricket chirps Ok, I can take a hint!

I have a new chappy,

For you to read,

You better review,

Or I'll make you bleed.

_That came out pretty shnazzy, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy and Spike were on their usual patrol. You know, the one where Buffy starts her patrol alone, fights a couple vamps, has a slight amount of trouble with one, Spikes then comes to the rescue, while Buffy moans, bitches, groans, as she stalks through the rest of her patrol with a happy neutered, totally smitten in love with Buffy, vampire in tow. Yeah, one of _those_ patrols. Well, that was becoming more and more of a routine each night. Although Buffy always seemed like she's rather swim in a cesspool, she'd become more attached to Spike than she'd want to admit. They fought well together. They were completely in sync with made them feel invincible.

Well, after a hard night's patrol, Spike walked Buffy to her door as usual, and set sail back to his crypt with the usual, "No way in hell, Spike," and a slammed door. He couldn't get his mind off of her, whether she made his blood boil, or where the direction of his, a hem, blood was flowing. He lit yet another cigarette and took a long drag, letting the smoke settle in his dead lungs. It was the only comfort he got these days.

Tonight, although normal, seemed a bit off. Ever since Spike's run in with Mya, everything seemed different. She looked the same, a short, spunky, black beauty, with looks that nearly left men drooling in her wake. She'd never been such a curvy, adventurous girl, not until she became a vampire. Her conservative nature went out the door and a sexy vampire replaced her dead body. And Spike wouldn't have liked her any other way.

But, she looked the same, yet she herself, was different. Spike just couldn't figure it out. She wasn't **his** Mya anymore. She was another. She'd changed. Well, as much change as 50 years could do to you, give or take a couple, maybe a few, years. '_She should be in town for a coupla days. Maybe I'll find her,'_ Spike thought.

Spike had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know where his feet had taken him.

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed at himself as he ran a hand through his hair and took a good look around him.

But his vampire senses were telling him that he wasn't alone. He sniffed the cold night air, trying to catch the scent of his company. But before he could take his first whiff, he tumbled to the ground; face first, as he received a rough shove from behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, I know, a short update in a long time doesn't really help for the coming of reviews. But, at least it's something! And you know what, I worked extra hard for this plug, so, review. Now! I command thee! … Fine, here's my plug. I know that's the only reason you read my stupid story. 

Milk is good for your bones. Which help you have fingers, which help you have computers, which help you type, which make you ALWAYS LISTEN TO ME AND REVIEW! Ha, I liked that one. Peace out and review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Spike looked up from the ground to take a look at the person who cared to lay their hands on _William the Bloody_. What he saw was something that he wasn't expecting, although he probably should have.

He looked at the face of Mya, a face that he would never forget in his un-lifetime. The Indianbeauty looked at him with anger and contempt, which in Spike's eyes made her look even more beautiful. The dark complexion of her face glowed in the moonlight along with her radiant black hair. Her posture was strong yet small against her petite frame. She could not have been taller than the slayer, if not, much shorter than her.

**Damn that Slayer!** Always coming into his mind and invading his thoughts at all the wrong times. He mentally slapped himself because of his useless rambling and finished what he started. He looked up once again at where Mya was standing only to find that she wasn't there. Puzzled, Spike took a look around his surrounding in the cemetery only to see that he was alone, well, almost alones despite the corpses that lay six feet beneath him. _I must've gotten lost in my bloody thoughts again,_ Spike thought to himself has he picked himself up the ground and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

Spike took a lazy look around the cemetery and placed a heavy hand on the back oh his head as he sighed, "Oh William, you bleedin' git."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, "Buffy said as the group of Scoobies and herself stood around an agitated Anya at the infamous research table. 

"You saw a vampire in broad daylight, walking around without going poof?" Buffy asked.

Anya sighed out of frustration, "Yes! It was a vampire I tell you!"

"I don't know Buffy, what can we do?" Willow asked as she walked over to Buffy.

"It was a _vampire_!" Anya burst out, "A blond, skinny little bimbo-ho trying to steal my business by walking past my store. She was going to rob me and then suck me dry!"

All the Scoobies just stared at the ex-demon who sat in front of them with disbelief as she snapped her head toward each figure wondering why they didn't believe her.

"What? What!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh it's Mita back again for a little while. I know, off the fanfiction circuit for a really long time, but hey, I can go on hiatus if I want to. It's not like you love me anyway. ...I know, I know, plug, it's coming, quit shoving! 

"Cup 'o tea, cup 'o tea, _almost got a **review**,_ cup 'o tea."  
_--Did I do this one already?_

Anyone who finds out first and gives me a review will get a secret prize...


End file.
